1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the installation of studs, joists, rafters and like orthogonal elements, that are disposed between headers, footers, plates and like traversal elements in a frame for a wall, roof, partition or the like in an architectural construction.
2. Background of the Invention
A variety of tools have been required during procedures for installing studs, joists, rafters and like orthogonal framing elements of standardized rectangular cross-section during the construction of walls, roofs, partitions and the like in a wide variety of public and private buildings. For convenience of explanation, these orthogonal framing elements often will be referred to herein simply as studs. Typically, these studs are arranged on a floor or other planar support while being assembled between footers, headers and like traversal elements into an initially horizontal frame assemblage, which, after being completed, is pivoted from and moved about the floor into an upright or oblique orientation for installation. These procedures typically have involved the use of various tools such as rules, squares, markers and the like. It is desired to ameliorate the difficulties inherent in selecting and manipulating such tools during these construction procedures, particularly while using such further required hand tools as hammers and nail-guns.